Sorry Is Never Enough
by EmaMissouri
Summary: Hotch and Emily discuss a moment they share but then something happens that makes Emily question what he has said...written for the song title prompt forum
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Okay this is another story for the song title prompt forum, I had a good look at the forum and picked a few out and here is a story for two of the titles I liked the look of, they are from the ABBA/Taylor Swift category....it will be three(ish) chapters I think...enjoy and hope to hear your comments through your reviews =)**_

_**Disclaimer : Still owned by Ed and not me =(**_

**Prompt : The Best Day – Taylor Swift**

**Sorry Is Never Enough**

The team had managed to swindle a weekend off. Strauss had reluctantly agreed that after the last few cases the 'A-team' deserved some cooling off time. Of course that would include spending an evening in a bar. No better way to cool off than to have few drinks and forget about all your worries.

It had been an uneventful night really. Morgan was dancing, Garcia was also, with Kevin of course. Rossi and JJ were battling it out on the pool table and Reid was refereeing. Not very well. Emily and Hotch were at the bar getting more drinks. When they finally got back to the very competitive game of pool, it seemed that hell was about to break lose. Rossi wasn't liking the fact he was being beaten by JJ, she was upset that he was assuming women were inferior and Reid was rambling and trying to defend himself and his correct decision.

"Guys...you do know it's just a game right?" Emily laughed

"Yeah a game in which I'm beating Dave, me being female!" JJ stated "I'm so sorry you find that so embarrassing Dave, but I did warn you I was good"

"Yeah just be grateful you never wagered anything" Hotch informed him with a not so well hidden grin on his face

"Yeah your right, it's just a game, that's all it is" Rossi went over and took a gulp of his drink, then turned back to JJ "Right, best out of three!" the group laughed at him

"Dave please remember it is just a game...please?" Hotch smiled at his friend

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...come on rack em' up" everyone could clearly see the obvious signs of frustration on his face and in his body language.

Emily had disappeared to the bathroom, but on her way back she got stopped by a guy who was forward to say the least. Hotch noticed the exchange and headed over to make sure everything was okay.

"Listen jackass, I'm not interested so get over it" Hotch could see she was about to lose it with the guy and stepped in.

"Prentiss you okay?" he asked her firmly

"You not even going to let me buy you a drink?"

"After you thought it was okay to grab my ass, a drink is the last thing I want from you!"

Hotch stepped in as he saw the anger spread across the guys face at the rejection, he stood in between the two.

"Go and cool off pal!" the guy stood toe-to-toe with Hotch. "I wouldn't if I were you" he spoke down to the man in front of him.

"Whatever man, I didn't know she was your girl...no harm in trying though right?" the guy smiled and retreated back to his own group. Hotch turned back to Emily.

"You didn't need to do that, I had it under control" she told him a little annoyed he had got involved

"It looked like you were going to punch him... it's a little early to be politely asked to leave don't you think?"

"Sorry, you're right...thank you"

"No problem" they were still stood in a door way as someone pushed passed them to get by, causing them to get a little closer. Hotch wasn't sure why he did it, but being so close to her made him lose his control a little and he leaned down to kiss her. It was just a brief kiss and it made the two laugh a little

"That was unexpected" she smiled up at him.

"Was it?" he asked, but before he could go in for another kiss JJ appeared

"Hotch? Sorry but I think Dave needs a friend..." she nodded her head into the direction of Dave Rossi over her shoulder.

"You know JJ it wouldn't have hurt to just let him win one game" Emily laughed,

"I did try and let him win!" with that they headed back to the pool table.

"Emily...We'll need to talk about this" he spoke quietly into her ear, so JJ didn't over hear them. She nodded in agreement. Hotch then took Dave's side and listened to him ramble about being fine with it. But it was obvious he wasn't and Emily and JJ decided to hit the dance floor with the others. The rest of the night went on as normal, like the exchange between Emily had Hotch never happened. But both knew they were going to have to talk about it. They may have had a few drinks but they were sober enough to know what they were doing and the kiss was just a notification of a mutual feeling they had for each other. There was no denying it anymore. Both of them were happy with what happened, it was just a shame they got interrupted. It had been the best day for this to happen, as there wasn't going to be a case all weekend, so they would get time to talk about it. In depth and by the looks of it no one had spotted the scene between them, so they had no outside influences to worry about. Not yet anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Criminal Minds nor Your not Sorry**

**Prompt : Your Not Sorry-Taylor Swift**

**Sorry Is Never Enough**

Emily woke up that morning eager to talk with Hotch. Last night they kissed and he said it wasn't that unexpected. Hopefully this would mean he felt the same. Finally she could tell him she had strong feelings for him, she didn't want to use the 'L' word just yet. After all they had only shared a brief kiss. But at least now she could say something rather nothing about the matter. Finally there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

She hopped out of bed and headed for a shower and to get ready to head over to his apartment, like they had agreed last night. They were planning to take Jack to the park and talk about things while they were there.

Hotch slowly opened his eyes, that was until he felt the body next to him. He remembered enough about last night to know it wasn't who he wanted to be, it wasn't Emily. He suddenly felt panicked when he realised it was Jessica. He jumped from the bed immediately. What the hell had he done!? He rushed to the bathroom. He began to pace the small room, trying to recall what happened last night, after he had left the others at the bar. He was drunk but he wasn't out of it. He came back to his apartment, Jessica was watching Jack there. He got back earlier than he thought he would…she was watching a film…they had a few more drinks, then…what then? How did he end up in bed with her!?

Then he heard the knock at the door. Emily! They kissed at the bar…they were going to talk about things at the park with Jack! How could she ever believe he loved her now. He gathered his thoughts and headed out of the confined space that was the bathroom, but when he walked into back into the bedroom, Jessica wasn't there and he heard voices in the other room. She had let Emily in! he just hoped it wasn't obvious what had happened. But no way would he be that lucky. He threw a t-shirt on and braced himself before walking out of the room. He paced down the hall and into the room were the voices were coming from.

All it took was one look from Emily for him to know that she knew. He lowered his head in shame. Jessica wasn't sure what was going on. She looked between Hotch and Emily.

"I've gotta' go" she gave Jessica a weak smile and quickly headed fro the door.

"Emily please wait, we have to talk…"

"Hotch it's fine…see you Monday" she sounded more convincing than she looked, with the tears filling her eyes. Jessica suddenly realised what was going on.

"Emily I'm…I'm sorry. We need to…" she silenced him

"You not sorry and you don't have to be sorry…bye Jessica, it was nice to see you again" with that she left. Hotch leaned against the door sighing deeply.

"Aaron, I don't know what she thinks happened here, but we did nothing wrong" Jessica spoke up. Hotch looked over at her.

"Last night…I don't remember…what…"

"We were drunk, we were talking and looking through photo's…in your room, then we feel asleep…nothing untoward happened" she was starting to feel a little embarrassed.

"You mean…" he looked confused

"Yes. We just feel asleep. You should go after her. And explain, I'll watch Jack" she gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll be right back…we were going to the park…with Jack. Will you tell him I'll be back soon"

"Of course I will. But take your time. It seems you have a lot to talk about."

With that he grabbed his jacket and pretty much ran out of the door, hoping she hadn't got very far.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own Criminal Minds nor Tell Me Why or I'm Only me when I'm With You

Prompt : Tell Me Why/I'm Only Me When I'm With You- Taylor Swift

Sorry is Never Enough

**Emily got into her car and let a tear escape. Her mother always said if something was to good to be true, then it probably was. Apparently that mean Aaron Hotchner also. Suddenly her passenger door opened and Hotch was sitting next to her.**

"**Please hear me out Emily" he pleaded with her.**

"**Just tell me why? Why did you kiss me if you were in a relationship?" she looked him square in the eye, she had to, to see if he was being honest with her or just going to brush her off.**

"**Because I wanted to kiss you…because I love you Emily. I thought something had happened last night, with Jessica, I thought I had betrayed you before we had even started…but I didn't, nothing happened we just…we were talking and feel asleep…I was drunk and didn't remember anything, I just assumed the worst"**

"**You mean you were to drunk to do anything" she snapped**

"**Emily please…nothing happened"**

**Emily leaned back in her seat, and shut her eyes. It seemed like he was telling her the truth, but she wasn't sure if she was only seeing and hearing what she wanted too. "You said you loved me" she smiled and tilted her head to look at him. He smiled back at her.**

"**I did…truth is I'm only me when I'm with you…I have been waiting for the right time to talk to you about how I felt, then last night happened. I wasn't going to waste the opportunity. Not when it seemed you may feel the same."**

"**I do feel the same Aaron…I'm just not sure what we can do about it. Not with work and everything else…"**

"**It's frowned upon, it's not a reinforced rule…if we wanted too we could get round that little detail…do you want this to happen? To accept how feel and go with it."**

"**More than anything…are you sure?"**

"**I'm sure that I love you…I'm sure about how I feel, I want to explore that"**

"**What if it doesn't work Aaron?"**

"**I don't want to think about that…I want this to work to much to think about what will happen if it doesn't. can we start again? And see what happens" he reached a hand to hers and stroked it gently. "Yes…"**

"**Good" he leaned over to he and placed a light kiss on to her lips. "Thank you Emily…thank you for trusting me"**

"**Sorry I jumped to conclusions" she lightly laughed.**

"**I'm sorry I did too…you want to come back up? Jack would love it if we took him to the park, like we had planned last night"**

"**That would be great" she paused briefly "What about Jessica…is she okay?"**

"**She's fine, everything will be fine" he gave her a smile, showing her his irresistible dimples**

_**A/N Yeah I know it's short but I figured that this would be enough to end the story…hope you liked, if you did let me know…hell even if you didn't still let me know **_**=P **


End file.
